tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Balrogovia
Melkorovi hrozní služobníci Balrogovia, alebo tiež Balrogath ("rod balrogov") boli hrozivé tvory vysoké približne dvojnásobok výšky muža stvorené z ohňa a tieňa. Balrogovia vo všetkých vzbudzovali hrôzu a v Prvom veku patrili medzi Morgothových najobávanejších služobníkov. Gandalf v Spoločenstve prsteňa padol v boji s jedným z balrogov zatiaľ čo Spoločenstvo Prsteňa unikalo z Morie. Počas Prvého veku padli veľkí elfskí páni Ecthelion a Glorfindel potom, ako počas skazy Gondolinu každý bojovali s iným balrogom. História Balrogovia boli pôvodne Maiar, duchovia rovnakého rádu ako Sauron alebo Gandalf. Boli však zvedení Morgothom, ktorý ich pred príchodom elfov zlákal do svojich služieb. Počas Rokov Lámp ich zhromaždil vo svojej starobylej pevnosti Utumno, no keď ju zničili Valar, ušli a ukryli sa v jamách Angbandu. Keď o mnoho rokov neskôr Melkor a Ungoliant unikli z Valinoru so silmarilmi, balrogovia boli stále ukrytí v jamách. Ungoliant lapila Morgotha do svojich sietí a žiadala silmarily pre seba, no balrogovia vyrazili zo svojich úkrytov a svojho pána zachránili. Elfovia sa s balrogmi po prvý raz stretli v Prvom veku počas Dagor-nuin-Giliath ("bitka pod hviezdami"). Po víťazstve Noldor nad Morgothovými orkmi pokračoval Fëanor v pochode na Angband, no vyšli proti nemu balrogovia. Obkľúčili ho a dlho bojoval, kým bol smrteľne zranený Gothmogom, pánom balrogov a jediným balrogom, ktorého meno je známe. Hoci Fëanorovi synovia ohnivých démonov odrazili, Fëanor čoskoro na následky zranení zomrel a jeho duch odišiel do Mandosových siení. Keď bol na konci Prvého veku zničený Angband, bola tiež zničená aj väčšina balrogov. Niektorí sa však ukryli v jamách Angbandu alebo ušli na východ cez Modré vrchy do Stredozeme. Po poslednej bitke Prvého veku sa niektorí balrogovia ukryli pred hnevom Valar hlboko pod zem do neprístupných miest ku koreňom zeme. Keď trpaslíci z Morie v Treťom veku dobývali mithril, nevedomky vypustili balroga, ktorý ich vyhnal z Morie. Bol to ten istý balrog, s ktorým sa v Spoločenstve stretol Gandalf. Po Prvom veku sa objavuje už iba jeden balrog, takže ak mal Sauron nejakého k dispozícii počas Druhého veku alebo Vojny o Prsteň, nikdy ho neodhalil. Jediný balrog spomenutý po prvom veku bol Durinova zhuba. Balrogovia a krídla Kompletné informácie na túto tému nájdete v osobitnom článku s názvom Krídla balrogov. Iné verzie legendária V jednom zo skorých diel zo Stredozeme, v Balade o Húrinových deťoch sa spomína "Lungorthin, pán balrogov". Nie je však isté, či to bolo iba ďalšie Gothmogove meno, alebo to znamenalo "pán balrogov". Podľa Christophera Tolkiena je pravdepodobnejšia druhá možnosť, pretože meno Gothmog sa spomínalo v najstarších stredozemských rukopisoch a tiež aj vo finálnej verzii Tolkienovej mytológie. Pôvodná predstava rátala s veľkým množstvom balrogov: "Skoršia koncepcia balrogov ich robí menej strašnými a určite nie takými nezničiteľnými, ako sa stali neskôr - existovali ich ''stovky a Tuor s Gondolinčanmi ich zabíjali vo veľkom počte: "tak päť balrogov padlo Tuorovou veľkou sekerou Dramborleg, traja Ecthelionovým mečom, a dvaja boli zabití bojovníkmi kráľovho domu""'' komentár Christophera Tolkiena v kapitole ''Pád Gondolinu, Kniha stratených príbehov, časť druhá'' "Prišli vlky a hady, prišlo tiež tisíc balrogov a prišiel aj Glomund, Otec drakov." Stratená cesta a iné diela, Quenta Silmarillion Ako sa legendárium zväčšovalo a stávalo sa vnútorne čoraz viac konzistentným a balrogovia sa stávali strašnejšími, ich počet drasticky klesol. Tolkien nakoniec vyhlásil, že pravdepodobne existovalo "najviac" sedem balrogov. "Na okraj si otec napísal: Nemalo by existovať viac ako povedzme 3, najviac však 7 balrogov". Morgothov prsteň, sekcia 2, poznámka 50 Treba však vziať do úvahy, že tieto texty sú mladšie ako publikovaný Pán Prsteňov, no sú staršie ako materiály, z ktorých bol zostavený publikovaný Silmarillion. Presný počet balrogov je teda veľmi neistý, no zdá sa, že Tolkienova poznámka vyššie bola v tejto veci jeho konečným rozhodnutím. Etymológia Balrog je sindarské slovo s významom "démon moci" zložené z bal-'' (moc) a ''raug, rog (démon). quenijská forma slova je Valarauko. Zoznam staroanglických ekvivalentov elfských slov uvádza pre balrog ekvivalenty Bealuwearg a Bealubroga. Ako poznamenal Christopher Tolkien, staroanglické slovo je zložené z bealu ("zlý", podobne ako v anglickom slove bale(ful)) a wearg (vlk, vyhnanec) alebo broga (hrôza). Zdroje http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Balrogs http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/b/balrogs.html